Through the Craziness
by StrongArmMan4EVER
Summary: Thsi is a made up play about the crazy people of a future, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Craziness, There's More Craziness**

_**Alahen**_**: 2578; A not so near, very far future where the radiation from the technology has rendered humans crazy.**

_**LEADER McLEADERSON**_**, the leader of a clan of crazy people, is rallying her tribe members. **_**LYKON LORCHESTER**_**, the chef, is starting a fire for a roast. Random tribe members are cheering, shouting and screaming. **_**HEINHEIM**_**, the tribe beggar, is jumping around in the background.**

Leader

It's time my fellow tribe members! IT'S TIME TO SACRIFICE ANOTHER NORMAL!

Lykon

Actually… we're gonna need like five more your leadership, the fire isn't ready yet. Besides, Relic and Dr. Frankenstein aren't back yet.

_**RELIC, **_**the tribe bounty hunter, rushes in twitching and shaking.**

Relic

FRNKENSTEIN! Hurry up! We haven't got all night!

Leader

Relic, are you okay? You're twitching like crazy.

_**DR. FRANKENSTEIN**_**, the tribe doctor, walks in followed by his assistants dragging the Normal sacrifice.**

Frankenstein

He's okay, He's just having a bad reaction to the fact that there's a Normal that isn't dead in his presence.

_**Relic **_**stabs the body and it collapses to the ground dead.**

Relic

Ah, all better now. LET"S EAT!

_**Heinheim**_** rushes to the front and bumps into Relic.**

Relic

Watch it you little bastard!

Heinheim

I'm bigger than you.

Relic

GRRRRRRR!

**Relic pulls out his knife.**

Heinheim

GAGH!

**Heinheim bites off one of Relic's finger in a panicked movement.**

Relic

ARGH! Damn it HeinHeim! I told you to stop doing that! Now I look abnormal.

Heinheim

Now?

Relic

Don't make me kill you.

Leader

Chill your panties you two!

Lykon

Fire's done.

Frankenstein

Sacrifice's ready.

Heinheim

Mouth's ready.

Relic

Knife's ready, but not for the sacrifice.

HeinHeim

*GULP*

Leader

Let us burn this Normal in the name of…. INSANITY!

All

INSANITY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alahen: KITCHEN**

_**LYKON**_ **is chopping food for the post sacrifice feast. **_**Heinheim **_**sneaks in chewing in a finger.**

Heimheim

Yummy finger.

Lykon

HEINHEIM! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN WITH THAT FINGER!

Heinheim

Hey it's not my fault you were stupid enough to teach me how to eat fingers.

Lykon

Would you keep your voice down! I don't want anyone knowing that! Relic's lost a finger because of me teaching you that. And being Relic he probably knows the prophecy.

Heinheim

2 things: 1. actually he's lost 2 fingers, after the sacrifice ceremony he glared at me with his knife pointing at me. I ate a finger from him out of fear and ran in here. 2. What prophecy?

Lykon

Now Relic has 8 fingers? This… is… not… well. Now you really need to know the prophecy. It states that if someone has lost all of their fingers they die. Relic is 8 frights from you away from dying, and it's my entire fault.

_**RELIC **_**walks in.**

Heinheim

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!

**Heinheim eats another finger off Relic**

AH! God damn it that hurt! You're so going to die you slime ball. I just need to find my knife…

**Relic walks off in search of his gun.**

Lykon

Oh dear lord! He's… down… to… 7… fingers… oh god.

**Lykon faints**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this really has nothing to do with Macbeth now but just keep reading then things will sort of make sense.**

**Alahen: Frankenstein's Lab**

**After the post-sacrifice feats, a 7-fingered **_**Relic **_**returns to his home/workplace. He works there as a hunter for **_**Dr. Frankenstein**_**.**

Relic

Here you go boss, a salvo-beast.

Frankenstein

That's all?

Relic

Look at me.

Frankenstein

And?

Relic

Look at my hands!

Frankenstein

Yes I see, you have two of them.

Relic

But look closely. On my right hand I have 4 fingers.

Frankenstein

Ouch. You lost a finger, I feel so bad for you.

Relic

Let me finish next time you bastard. On my left I have 3 fingers.

Frankenstein

Uh oh, that's not good. Ah ha!

Relic

What?

Frankenstein

That's why you only me a salvo-beast, you're losing fingers like children lose baby teeth. It pains me to say this, but I think the only way to end this is to fire you.

Relic

Seriously? You're going to fire me all because Heinheim's such an emotional eater? How's that my fault?

Frankenstein

You don't want to get fired? Fine then, prove that the fingers lost won't affect how you perform.

Relic

How do I do that?

Frankenstein

Get me… A NORMAL!

**A/N: Ta-Da! Like I said just give it some time to make sense and seem somewhat like Macbeth. Some will make sense in Chapter 4. Until then, bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alahen: Kitchen**

_**Heinheim **_**sits chained to a chair while **_**Lykon **_**cooks. Suddenly Heinheim starts to sniff.**

Lykon

What's your problem?

Heinheim

It's Relic, due to my consumption of a few of his fingers, I can track him through smell… He's leaving the compounds!

Lykon

What? He'll get killed!

Heinheim

Be back later, I'm going to help him.

Lykon

Help him? More like kill him! You already the taste of fingers. You go near him again and you might kill him.

Heinheim

Sure I will, but before we make any decisions, you should talk to Leader.

Lykon

Why?

Oh no reason, it's just that she's been standing behind you for the past minute.

**Lykon turns around to find **_**Leader **_**staring daggers at him.**

Heinheim

I'll be going now.

**Heinheim leaves.**

Lykon

What is it Leader?

Leader

I just saw Relic leave the compound with his knife. It looks like he wants another sacrifice or something, but he only has 7 fingers. We need a "just in case" plan. That plan is to sacrifice the most normal of us all. It pains me to say it, but that person's you. Yes, you are completely evil, but chefs are normal. It sucks to hell, but get into the bag.

Lykon

What? You're… you're going to sacrifice ME? How will you people eat? You can't do this!

Leader

Oh, but I can. I'm the leader, I can do ANYTHING. Now, stop fighting it and GET INTO THE BAG!

Lykon

But I'm NOT NORMAL! I… I… I TAUGHT HEINHEIM HOW TO EAT PEOPLE"S FINGERS!

Leader

That's not weird, that's extremely weird. It's not just weird, but also a danger to the tribe. You should feel ashamed of yourself. Sadly though, I can't sacrifice you unless you're the most normal, which you aren't.

**Leader out of the kitchen and Heinheim returns.**

Heinheim

So… what did she say?

Lykon

She… she wanted to sacrifice me.

Heinheim

THAT'S AWFUL! It looked like Relic was going to get us one.

Lykon

That's the least of our worries now. I… I told her.

Heinheim

Told her what exactly?

Lykon

That I taught you.

Heinheim

Taught me what exactly?

Lykon

To… eat fingers.

Heinheim

WHAT? Now both Leader AND Relic is going to figure out the prophecy and I'll be killed!

Lykon

That's not THAAAT important but, what is important is that I'LL get killed for teaching you!

Heinheim

We can't let this happen! OHE DEAR LORD HERE SHE COMES!

**Heinheim runs out of the kitchen and Leader walks back in.**

Lykon

What are you doing back?

Leader

Well, you see. It's nowhere near enough to let you live on crazy for teaching Heinheim that crazy thing. Anyone would have done it. He begged way too much before he started eating fingers. You're still too normal. Say your prayers.

Lykon

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Lykon instinctively hits Leader over the head with his frying pan. Leader drops to the floor.**

Lykon

Oh… my… god. Is... Is she dead?

**Heinheim walks back in.**

Heinheim

WOAH! What died in here? Did you kill some-…? LEADER? YOU KILLED LEADER? HOW? WHY?

Lykon

IT WAS INSTINCT!

Heinheim

Whatever it was we need to make sure it looks like nothing happened here.

Lykon

How?

Heinheim

Oven.

Lykon

Fine.

**They** **throw the body into the oven and suddenly Heinheim bows to Lykon.**

Heinheim

Did I do good Lykon McLeaderson?

Lykon

WHA?

Heinheim

You have dethroned the former leader; which makes you the new leader.

Lykon

Really? AWESOME!

Heinheim

Shall we go save Relic now?

Lykon

Sort of.

Heinheim

What do you mean?

Lykon

YOU ALONE will go KILL Relic. He's most likely learned about the prophecy by now. We already eliminated Leader who knew. Now we have to get rid of the last piece of the puzzle that will ruin us.

Heinheim

So in other words… eat all his fingers?

Lykon

Correct. All 7 of them.

**Heinheim kneels.**

Heinheim

Sir.

Lykon

This is a new age. MY NEW AGE! Now, where's Frankenstein?

_**A/N: BOOM! One more chapter down, 2 to go. I hope that with Leader's death this seems more like MacBeth, I already have this planned put to the end, so enjoy and stay tuned!**_


End file.
